serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
James Triden
|alias=Mr. Triden Councilman Triden |DOB=March 11 |DOD= |affiliation=Triden Industries The Elite Global Security Council |family=Rebecca Triden (wife) Jasper Triden (son) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |age = 44|Gender = Male|Height = 6'0"|Weight = 160 lbs.(73 kg)|Eyes = Blue|Hair = Brown|occupation = CEO of Triden Industries Member of the Global Security Council|Title(s). = Councilman Triden|identity = Public|marital status = Married}}James Triden is the multi-billionaire owner and CEO of Triden Industries. He is one of the most intelligent individuals in the world. Biography Early Life James Luther Triden was born March 11 in Trident City, New Jersey, to Alan Triden, a billionaire heavy machinery developer. CEO of Triden Industries After Blockbuster Labs was successfully exposed, James announced that Triden Industries was purchasing all of Hanford's holdings, as well as retaining all of Hanford's employees. James was left with the legacy of Triden Industries as its only heir shortly after his father passed away unexpectedly, taking control of the business. Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' James Triden is extremely intelligent, by far one of the most intelligent humans in the world, with his tremendous eclectic intellect nearly unrivaled, which makes the virtually peerless malevolent genius a worthy opponent. **'Expert Tactician:' James Triden is an incredibly formidable tactical genius, to the point that he claims not to know how to lose. Given his lack of superpowers, he, much like Blue Hawk, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, rather than simply out-fighting them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses to his advantage, though James's approach is more effective, intricate, complex, and far more ruthless than Blue Hawk's, with James often having back-up plans to his back-up plans. **'Expert Deceiver:' James Triden is extremely skilled in deception (at least on par with Blue Hawk himself in that regard), as he was notably able to successfully hide his internal ruthless malevolence under a kindly and altruistic façade. **'Expert Demagogue': James Triden is a superbly skilled demagogue, as his intention is to come off as an altruistic man of and for the people so he therefore masterfully appeals to popular desires and prejudices when addressing people, often championing the cause of the common (non-Deviant) people, with his usage of seemingly rational arguments making James's method even more effective. **'Expert Scientist:' James Triden is an extremely skilled scientist. **'Expert Engineer': James Triden is highly skilled in vehicles' operations and general engineering, with him personally built and over time improved upon his various sophisticated gadgets, most notably. *'Expert Businessman:'James Triden is a genius businessman, a wunderkind prodigy, managing to successfully transform his father's company, Triden Industries, into a cutting edge technology giant, helping the company grow and get more business partners, as well as earning himself an immense fortune, rivaled only by extreme few. James is not above secretly using ruthless cutthroat tactics, unethical practices and illegal operations to maintain the success of his business empire. *'Leadership:' James Triden is an extremely skilled and prodigious leader. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' James Triden's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or Deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. James, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his tremendous super genius intellect. *'Arrogance:' James Triden's other main weakness is his overconfidence and arrogance, with him even going so far as to claim that he doesn't know how to lose. However, this weakness is not very significant, as James's tremendous intellect allows him to very effectively compensate for this at almost all times. |-| Equipment= As the CEO of Triden Industries, James Triden has earned himself an immense fortune (considerably expanding upon that which he has inherited from his father, Alan Triden), making himself one of the wealthiest people in the world, rivaled only by extreme few His inheritance and wealth allows James access to some of the most sophisticated technology in the world Relationships Family *Alan Triden † - Father, Mentor *Rebecca Triden - Wife *Jasper Triden - Son Allies *Triden Industries *Global Security Council *The Elite Enemies * Trivia Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Hawk Rouges